Dancing With Bats
by Mew Aura
Summary: All the Mews have been kiddnapped except for two. Mew Zakuro and Mew Aura. They've been friends forever, but can they make the journey, to save the mews? Rated for later chaptersR&R!
1. Chapter 1

**In my story, I don't know japenese so it's pretty much Mw Mew Power without the suckiness 'cause it's not clipped.**

**DISCLAIMERI do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power, but I do like them, hold it, let me rephrase that with emphisis on LOVE IT!**

* * *

Cecela (Seseala) Walked down the street to Cafe' Mew Mew. She had been invited by her friend Zakuro. She didn't know why, but she came anyways. Cecela leaned on a tree. She had cut through the park to get there quicker, and was tired out. "Dang, I wish I had wings." She mumbled to herself in her school-girl uniform with pigtails. Cecela was a tall, thin girl. She had traces of silver in her jet-place eyes. Cecela had an amazing feature- her hair it was really long, pure black and usually was braided. 

Cecela had been sitting down, but she lifted herself up, and ran the rest of the way. To her dismay, the Cafe' was closed. Cecela knocked. After a whuile, a tall blonde man answered. He looked her up and down, then said, "hello, who are you? My name is Ryou." Cecela answered crossly, "I'm Cecela Deguraua (Dezooraaua) My friend Zakaro Fujami invited me her." She looked strangly at Ryou. She watched intently as he cleared the doorway for her. "Thank you." she said in a less accusing tone.

When she walked inside, it was amazing, every color, sight, smell tingled her senses. "Zakuro?!"

"Cecela" Zakuro answered.

"Well, I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, remember the pendant you found?"

"Is it yours? I brought it. Here-" Cecela pulled out a pendant from her pocket.

"Er- no, It's not mine, see, mmm, Do you watch the news?"

"Well, kinda"

"Ever seen the 'Mew Mews'?"

"I sure hope. Yes" Cecela had no idea were Zakuro was going.

"Well ummm, hold on." Zakuro ran over to Ryou and whispered a moment before coming back over.

"How would you like to be a Mew?"

"Is this some kind of survey?"

"No, but do you?"

"Yea, that would awesome."

"Well, you've been infused with a bat..."

"What?"

"Stay here." Zakuro walked farther away, and transformed into A Mew Mew.

"...Zakuro... That means Ichigo and the rest are... Mews..."

"Yes, and you are too."

"Are you serious?"

"Think mew."

"Weird, but alright."

A glowing black aura swept over Cecela. Ribbons began to form to the shape of a bat. (Animal bat) A beatiful black stone cuffs laid rest on her ankles and wrists. A black gloves with fingerholes appered from part of the aura. Another section became the trademark lined outfit which formed a black braw-cuff (Like Zakuro) and cut-off shorts. A pair of black wings emerged at the same time as ribbon shoes were forming. The final touch was a small star (like Ichigos' heart, only in star form and black.) with a ribbon lace tied to the tip.

"Wow, am I-" Cecela was stunned, but cut short by Ryou.

"A Mew."

* * *

Well I'll get next chappie up LATER Also forgive me for spelling name wrong... aha! 


	2. The New to da RESCUE!

**Ok, ok! New Chappie is UP!**

* * *

Mint screamed and continuously rammed the cage. Her and Lettuce watched as Ichigo was dragged away by Kishu. 

"Aaah! Let Me GOOO!" Ichigo screamed and kicked, but it was no use, Kishu was WAY stronger.

"Now, now, my little Koneko, rest till." Kishu let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed for her pendant, but it was missing.

"Do you truly believe I would let you transform?" Kishu grinned and looked towards Pai.

A yellow swish appeared and disappeared.

"Bring Ichigo to my room."

Mint looked at Lettuce.

"Will he?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey!"

"Where is Purin?"

"Yea... Where is she?"

A crash was heard a transformed yellow mew jumped onto the boxes.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding shot her attack at the cage, and a hole was formed.

"COME ON PEOPLE! NI NA NO!" She tossed the amulet to them while Kish and Pai pulled out weapons.

"Monkey! Ah, how'd he get here?" Pai leaped at the little girl with his daggers. A swift cut landed on Pudding's shoulder. He had pinned her down.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Two attacks were shot at Pai, while Ichigo transformed.

Pai flew into boxes, coming crashing down.

"Ice Wind Blast!" Pai shot at Lettuce, whom caterwauled into a stack of cages.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Kishu was cut deeply into his forehead. "Ahh- Koneko! Why?"

(Lettuce is...well... knocked out..)

Kishu shot his energy balls at Mint and sent her into Pudding. Both lay, unconscious.

Ichigo was all by herself.

"Ha ha, my little Koneko, come with me!"

"No!"

"Now!" Kish let another ball hit Ichigo, and make her fall backwards into... Mew Aura?

She set her down.

"Star Lace Pure!" Aura sent a large bolt of black electricity into Kishu. This attack was powerful enough to make him lose balance.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro's attack aimed at Pai, and hit him in the face.

"Ahh... So long Tokyo Mew Mew, until next time!" The aliens teleported out.

When the Mews recovered, they left the ship, and headed to Cafe' Mew Mew.

* * *

Well? Good battle scene?????????? Yay, nay? 


End file.
